poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The CMC's Horror Pizza Night
The CMC's Horror Pizza Night is a halloween special, of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Summary One day, The CMC, Babs Seed, and Button Mash, went to Ulfstead castle for a slumber party. And to make it even better, Button had even managed to acquire a Slumbertron 9000, with pillow fight, pizza, s'mores, and scary stories programs included. Then later that night, while trying to get a pizza, Babs inadvertently creates a flying, pizza monster and it plans to eat them. Plot Arriving to Ulfstead Castle As the special begins, we see Stephen pulling into Ulfstead castle with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, and Button Mash on board. For they plan on having a sleepover on the castle grounds, The Earl shows them to their spot on the castle grounds. Later they join Stephen for most of his tours. The Slumbertron 9000 Soon, night rolls in. So the foals decide to head back to their spot for the night. There, Button shows that he acquired a Slumbertron 9000 machine from Jimmy. Which can provide pillows for pillow fights, pizza, s'mores, and can tell super scary stories. Scootaloo is eager to do all of it, but Button insists they should take it one at a time, so they start with the pillow fight. The Story of the Sleepover Monster Then later, after having some pizza and s'mores. They decide to listen to some scary stories. And Button then activities Dr. Dark. The holographic skull then tells the story of "The Sleepover Monster," at first they enjoy it, but then they start getting spooked. So the colt turns it off. Sweetie Belle, still a little spooked, asks Button if he can sleep with her. He accepts, the foals then decide to turn in for the night, but Scootaloo and Apple Bloom wanna try and stay up but they fall asleep right away. A PIZZA MONSTER!!!! Later that night, the young foals sleep peacefully. Then Babs wakes up feeling hungry, she then tries to wake up Button, but to avail. Babs then decides to try and get a pizza herself, however she can't figure out the controls. After failing twice, Babs presses every button on the keyboard, in which the machine starts to sputter and shake. Babs then wakes up the other crusaders and Button. After explaining what she did, a huge pizza comes out. But then a flying, Pizza Monster The foal realize that Babs' actions caused the machine to combine the pizza, and Dr. Dark to form the Pizza Monster. Button then tries to delete the pizza, but unfortunately, Babs' actions have caused the controls to jam. They have no choice but to run, they then split up so that one of them can grab their guns. But as they do, the pizza splits up into 5 pieces and they chase the foals. Defeating the monster Then the foals hide inside a closet, then Button gets an idea. Remembering a key factor from the story, "The Sun is the Monster's enemy," they trick the pizza into thinking the sun is rising. Then when sunrise does happen, he is vaporized. But to finish him off for good, they shoot his box with their guns. And nothing comes out, meaning that the pizza is truly dead. They decide they should share their adventure with Vanellope. Trivia *This special's based off the Jimmy Neutron episode: "Sleeplest in Retroville". * Scenes *Arriving to Ulfstead Castle *The Slumbertron 9000 *The Story of the Sleepover Monster *A PIZZA MONSTER!!!! *Defeating the monster Category:Stuingtion Category:Halloween Movies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles